runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Muziek
In RuneScape heb je de mogelijkheid om naar muziek te luisteren die door bepaalde Jagex medewerkers zelf gemaakt is. Uiteraard is dit muziek die bij het spel en bij de omgeving waar je momenteel bent past. Ook zijn er bij de meeste liedjes amper stemmen te horen, en is er enkel een melodie te beluisteren. De muziek valt wel uit te schakelen. Voor Members zijn er ongeveer 700 liedjes te unlocken Voor Gratis spelers zijn dit er ongeveer 220. Opgenomen liedjes Muziek opgenomen op Youtube door: Parker2334 Bedankt daarvoor. Hieronder een lijst met muziek op . Lijst van de liedjes D Deadlands: Haunted Woods ten oosten van Canifis Deep Down: Onderste verdieping van de Haunted Mine Deep Wildy: Bij het Chaos Altar in de wilderness Desert Heat: Woestijn bij Nardah Desert Smoke: Smoking kills Desert Voyage: Bij de smoke dungeon van Desert Treasure Diango's Little Helpers: Werkplaats van Diango, waar het kerstevenement van 2005 en 2006 was Dillo-gence is key: Tijdens de quest TokTz-Ket-Dill Dimension X: Goraks, waar je kunt komen met de Fiary Rings Distant Land: Burgh de Rott Distillery Hilarity: Trouble Brewing Dogs of War: De eerste verdieping van de Stronghold of Security Doorways: In het bos ten oosten van Edgeville Dorgeshuun City: Dorgesh-Kaan Dorgeshuun Deep: Grot ten zuiden van Dorgesh-Kaan Down Below: De riolen van Draynor Village Down and Out: Dream mentor quest Down to Earth: Bij het Earth Altar Dragontooth Island: Dragontooth Island Dream: De officiële weg van Lumbridge naar Draynor Dream Theatre: Tijdens de quest Defender of Varrock Dreamstate: Dromenland van Lunar Diplomacy Duel Arena: Duel Arena Dunjun: Taverley Dungeon Dusk in Yu'biusk: Yu'biusk van Land of Goblins Dwarf Theme: Dwarven Mines Dynasty: Pollnivneach Dance of Snow Queen: Kerst van 2008 Depths: Contact! quest Desert: In het westen van de woestijn onder de Shantay Pass Desolate Isle: Waterbirth Isle E Eagle Peak: Eagles'Peak quest Easter Jig: Kon je krijgen tijdens het paasevenement van 2007 Egypt: Shantay Pass Elven Mist: Uitgang van de Underground Pass Emotion: Het doolhof van Tree Gnome Village Emperor: Melzar's Maze Escape: de Perfect Gold mine bij Ardougne (Family Crest quest) Espionage: Cold war quest Etceteria: Etceteria Everlasting: Dream mentor quest Everlasting Fire: Vulkaan in de wilderness Everywhere: Ten zuidwesten van Prifddinas Evil Bob's Island: Het eiland van het Evil Bob random event Exam Conditions: In het klaslokaal van de Stronghold of Player Safety Expanse: Zuidelijke ingang van Varrock Expecting: Bij Observatory Expedition: Observatory quest grot Exposed: Ten zuiden van het Tyras Camp Enchanter: Enchantment Room van de Mage Training Arena Evil within: While Guthix Sleeps F Faerie: Lost City Faithless: Chaos Temple in de wilderness Fanfare: Falador Fanfare 2: Ship Yard op Karamja Fanfare 3: Port Khazard Fangs for Memory: Filmpje uit In Aid of Myreque Far Away: Lletya of de Gnome copters Fe Fi Fo Fum: Grim Tales Fear and Loathing: Fearkamer in Tolna's Dungeon Fenkenstrain's Refrain: Bovenste verdieping van het kasteel van Dr Fenkenstrain Fight or Flight: Bij de mourners in de kelder van West Ardougne (Mourning's Ends part I) Find My Way: Tunnel naar Zooknock uit de Monkey Madness quest Fire and Brimstone: Wachtkamer van de Fight Arena bij de TzHaar Fishing: Strand bij Catherby Floating Free: Filmpje uit An Enlightened Journey Flute Salad: Weg tussen Lumbridge en Draynor Food for Thought: Tweede verdieping van de Stronghold of Security Forbidden: Ten noorden van de Lumber Yard Forest: Ten noorden van de Poison Waste in Isafdar Forever: Edgeville Forgettable Melody: Gebied uit Forgettable tale Forgotten: Golem quest Frogland: Het gebied waar je komt als je de prins of prinses uit niet kust tijdens het random event met de kikkers Frostbite: Ice path uit Desert Treasure Fruits de Mer: Fishing Platform van Sea Slug Funny Bunnies: Gebied uit het paasevenement van 2006 Far Side: Rogues'Den G Gaol: Wildernis ten noorden van het Bandit Camp Garden: Centrum van Varrock Garden of Autumn: Sorceress's Garden Garden of Spring: Sorceress's Garden Garden of Summer: Sorceress's Garden Garden of Winter: Sorceress's Garden Gnome King: Grand Tree Gnome Village: Gnome Agility area Gnome Village 2: Ten zuidwesten van Tree Gnome Village Gnomeball: Gnome Ball gebied Goblin Game: Goblin grot bij de Fishing Guild Goblin Village: Goblin Village ten noorden van Falador Golden Touch: Alchemiekamer van de Mage Training Arena Greatness: Champion's Guild Grimly fiendish: Halloween van 2007 Grip of Talon: Shadow of Storm Grotto: In het huisje van de Nature Spirit quest Ground Scape: Het inlog muziekje van het uitkomen van Farming in juli 2005. Is nu automatisch beschikbaar. Grumpy: Bij het meertje met de kikkers van de Big Chompy Bird Hunting quest Guthix Hunter: Fist of Guthix Galleon: Pirate's Cove uit Lunar Diplomacy Genie: Grot ten westen van Nardah (Spirits of Elid quest) Golem: Bij de clay Golem ten oosten van de Shantay Pass H H.A.M. Attack: Gevecht in Another Slice of H.A.M. H.A.M. Fisted: H.A.M. opslagkamers (Lost Tribe) H.A.M. and Seek: Another Slice of H.A.M. Harmony: Lumbridge Harmony 2: Kelder van Lumbridge Castle Haunted Mine: Bij het monster van Haunted Mine Have a Blast: Blast Furnace Have an Ice Day: Cold war quest Head to Head: Evil Twin random event Healin'Feelin': Path of Glouphrie Heart and Mind: Body rune altar Hells Bells: Slee vanaf de heuvel bij de ice wolfs ten noorden van Trollheim. Je kunt dit liedje ook met de gnome copters halen Hermit: De grot waar Saba is, ten westen van Burthorpe castle High Seas: Brimhaven High Spirits: Halloween 2006 evenement Home Sweet Home: Een huis van Construction HomeScape: Inlogmuziekje toen Construction uit kwam Horizon: Taverley Hot'n'Bothered: Oo'glog, voor de start van As a first Resort Hypnotized: Piramide in Sophanem (Icthlarin's Little Helper) I Iban: Iban's Temple in de Underground Pass Ice Melody: White Wolf Mountain Icy Trouble Ahead: Perils of Ice Mountain Icy a Worried Gnome: Perils of Ice Mountain Illusive: Dream mentor quest Impetuous: Impetuous Impulses In Between: In de harde steen van de Between a Rock... quest In Brine: Mos Le'Harmless In Clink: Prison Pete random event In Manor: Het eilandje met de ogres bij Yanille In Pits: TzHaar Inadequacy: Dream mentor quest Incantation: Shadow of Storm Incarceration: In de Stronghold of Player Safety Insect Queen: Kalphite Lair Inspiration: Wildernis in het zuiden van het kasteel Into Abyss: Bij de Abyss van Runecrafting Intrepid: Helemaal onderin de Underground Pass Island Life: Jungle gebied van Marim (Monkey Madness) Island of Trolls: Eiland ten noorden van Jatiszo en Neitiznot Isle of Everywhere: Aan zee aan de noordelijke kant van Lunar Isle J Jail Bird: Rocking out Jester Minute: Krijg je tijdens de Fremennik Isles quest Jolly R: Ten noorden van Brimhaven Joy of Hunt: Jachtgebied ten zuiden van de Piscatoris Fishing Colony Jungle Bells: Kerstevenement van 2006 Jungle Community: Ten noorden van Tai Bwo Wannai Jungle Hunt: Huntergebied in de Feldip hills Jungle Island: Vulkaan van Karamja vulkaan en ten zuiden van Shilo Village Jungle Island Xmas: Kerstevenement van 2006 Jungle Troubles: Noordoostelijk van de jungle op Karamja Jungly 1: Cairn Island, het eilandje bij Shilo Village Jungly 2: Ten westen van Brimhaven, bij de wachttoren van de quest Holy Grail Jungly 3: Zuidelijke deel van Tai Bwo Wannai K Karamja Jam: Bij de Iron en Steel dragons in Brimhaven Kharidian Nights: Kingdom: Het pad naar Death Plateau Knightly: Bij Ardougne Castle Knightmare: King's Ransom L La Mort: Altaar van de death runes Labyrinth: Contact! quest Lair: De grotten van Shade Burning ten noorden van Mort'ton Lament: Tempel van Enakhra's Lament Lament of Meiyerditch: Meiyerditch van Darkness of Hallowvale Land Down Under: Ondergronds Miscellania uit Royal Trouble Land of Snow: Kerstevenement van 2007 Land of Dwarves: Westen van Keldagrim Landlubber: Westen van Brimhaven Last Stand: Swan Song quest Lasting: Ranged Guild Legend: Noordwesten van Sinclair Mansion Legion: Barbarian Assault en het Bandit camp in de wildernis Life's a Beach!: Mos Le'Harmless, aan zee Lighthouse: In de vuurtoren ten westen van Rellekka Lightness: Edgeville Lightwalk: Keep Le'Faye Little Cave of Horrors: Grot van Mos Le'Harmless Lonesome: Tourist Trap grot Long Ago: Yanille Long Way Home: Rimmington Looking Back: Varrock Museum Lore and Order: Rechtszaal van King's Ransom Lost Soul: Ten zuiden van de Elf tracker in Isafdar Lullaby: Noorden van McGrubor's Woods Last Shanty: Aan zee bij Meiyerditch (Darkness of Hallowvale) Longramble Scramble: Slayergrot uit Path of Glouphrie Lost Melody: In het oosten van de grotten onder Lumbridge Castle Lost Tribe: In de grotten onder Lumbridge Castle Lunar Isle: Lunar Isle M Mad Eadgar: Mad Eadgars grot in de top van Trollheim Mage Arena: Mage Arena in wildernis Magic Dance: Zuiden van Khazard Fight Arena Magic Magic Magic: Tower of Life Magic and Mystery: Halloween 2008 Magical Journey: Zuiden van Seer's Village Major Miner: Fremennik Isles Making Waves: Piscatoris Fishing Colony (Swan Song) Malady: Derde verdieping van de Stronghold of Security March: Traingebied van King Lathas Marooned: Crash Island Marzipan: In de buurt van Trollheim Masquerade: Aan het eind van de Slayer Dungeon Mastermindless: Recipe for Disaster - Lumbridge Guide Mausoleum: Grot naar Canifis van de Priest in Peril quest Meddling Kids: Tijdens een filmpje van Royal Trouble Medieval: Oosten van Varrock Mellow: Fishing Guild Melodrama: Wachtkamer van Castle Wars Melzar's Maze: Melzar's Maze uit Dragon Slayer Meridian: Gebied bij Tyras Camp Method of Madness: Confusion kamer van Tolna's Dungeon Miles Away: Crafting Guild Mind Over Matter: Telekinetic room in de Mage Training Arena Miracle Dance: Mind Altar Mirage: Piramide in Sophanem Miscellania: Miscellania Monarch Waltz: Het huis van Murder Mystery Monkey Madness: De stad Marim op Ape Atoll (Monkey Madness) Monster Melee: H.A.M-grot Moody: In het westen van West Ardougne en ten van het Chaos Altar in de wildernis Morytania: Ten westen van Canifis Mouse Trap: Muizen van Grim Tales Mudskipper Melody: Mudskipper Point Mutant Medley: Tower of Life My Arm's Journey: Een filmpje van My Arm's Big Adventure Mad Mole: Bij de mol onder Falador Park Mollusc Menace: Tijdens Slug Menace Monsters Below: Grot onder Waterbirth Island mentor: Learning ropes N Narnode's Theme: Onder de Grand Tree Natural: Eilandje van de quest Nature Spirit Neverland: Bij Gnome Tree Village Newbie Melody: Tutorial Island Night of Vampyre: Darkness of Hallowvale Nightfall: Zuidelijke ingang van Falador No Way Out: Hopelessness kamer in Tolna's Dungeon Nomad: bij de General Store van Tai Bwo Wannai Village Norse Code: Fremennik Isles Null and Void: Pest Control Navigator: Het doolhof in het huis van Swensen Navigator's in Relleka Noble Rodent: Bij de grote rat in het zuidoosten van Varrock tijdens de Rat Catchers quest O Ogre Top: Fremennik Isles On Up: Dream mentor quest On Wing: Fairy Ring BKQ (vallei) Oriental: Shilo Village quest grot Out of Deep: Lighthouse grot Over to Nardah: Nardah Overpass: Poort naar Tirannwn Overture: Party Hall Other Side: Port Phasmatys P A Pirate's Life for Me: Rocking out Parade: Bij de Jolly Boar Inn of de weg naar de Paterdomus Path of Peril: Shadow Dungeon van Desert Treasure Pathways: Het begin van Brimhaven Dungeon Pest Control: Pest Control of de gnome copters Pharoah's Tomb: Agility Piramide Phasmatys: Bij de vijver met ectoplasm ten noorden van Port Phasmatys Pheasant Peasant: Freaky Forester random event Pinball Wizard: Pinball random event Pirates of Penance: Barbarian Assault Pirates of Peril: Piraten in de wilderness Poles Apart: Huntergebied bij Rellekka of de gnome copters Prime Time: Elemental Workshop II Principality: Burthorpe Power of Tears: Tears of Guthix minigame Q Quest: Fire Altar Quizmaster: Bij de Quizmaster (Random event) R Rat Hunt: In het grote huis met de bewakers van de Rat Catchers quest Rat a Tat Tat: Rat Pits in Varrock Ready For Battle: In de tunnels van Castle Wars Regal: Rogue Castle in de wildernis Reggae: Oosten van Jungle Area zuiden van Shilo Reggae 2: Oosten van Karamja Jungle Rellekka: In de stad Rellekka Right on Track: Sporen in de oude mijnen van Keldagrim (Forgettable Tale quest) Righteousness: Law altar Rising Damp: Tijdens Olaf's quest Riverside: Mijnplaats in het zuiden van Legend's Guild Roc and Roll: Tijdens het gevecht met de roc in de My Arm's Big Adventure quest Roll Bones: Graveyardkamer van de Mage Training Arena Romancing Crone: Bij het grote plateau met ijs ten noorden van Trollheim Romper Chomper: Bij het gebied ten zuiden van Castle Wars Roots and Flutes: Back to my Roots Royale: Bij de Black Knights in Taverly Dungeon Rune Essence: Mijn van de Rune Essence Rogues'Den: Beginpunt van Rogues Den Route of All Evil: Chaos Tunnels Route of Problem: Chaos Tunnels Ruins of Camdozaal: Tijdens de quest Defender of Varrock S Sad Meadow: West Ardougne Safety in Numbers: Stronghold of Player Safety Saga: Sinclair Mansion Sarcophagus: In de piramide van Desert Treasure Sarim's Vermin: Rat Pits in Port Sarim Scape Cave: Grot onder Edgeville Scape Hunter: Muziekje van het inlogscherm toen Hunter werd uitgebracht Scape Main: Het inlogscherm van Scape Original: Het oude inlogmuziekje Scape Sad: De greater demons in de wildernis Scape Santa: Het inlogmuziekje als het kerst is Scape Scared: Het inlogmuziekje als het Halloween is Scape Soft: Bij Doric, ten noorden van Falador Scape Summon: Het inlogmuziekje toen Summoning uitkwam Scape Wild: Noordelijk van level 13 altaar in de wildernis Scarab: Bij de piramide van Desert Treasure Scarabaeoidea: Dealing with Scabaras School's Out: Random event van het examen Sea Shanty: Karamja Sea Shanty 2: Port Sarim Sea Shanty Xmas: Kerst 2006 Second Vision: Runecrafting guild Serenade: Bij de Observatory Serene: Air altaar Settlement: Startpunt van de Mountain Daughter quest Shadowland: Boven de Haunted mine Shaping Up: Oo'glog Shine: Ziekenboeg van de Duelling Arena Shining: Wildernis ten noorden van lumberyard Shining spirit: Spirit of Summer Shipwrecked: Het piratenschip noordelijk van Port Phasmatys Showdown: Het gevecht met de demon in Monkey Madness Sigmund's Showdown: Gevecht met Sigmund aan het einde van Death of Dorgeshuun Slain waste: Smoking kills Slice of Silent Movie: Another Slice of H.A.M. quest Slice of Station: Another Slice of H.A.M. quest Slither and Thither: Gevecht met de Sea Snake tijdens Royal Trouble Slug a Bug Ball: Tijdens de Slug Menace quest Sojourn: Trollheim Something Fishy: Rocking out SoundScape: Bij Gu'Tanoth Spa Bizarre: Oo'glog Sphinx: Bij de start van Icthlarin's Little Helper Spirit: Westelijke ingang van Varrock Spirits of Elid: In de grot van de Spirits of Elid quest, ver ten noorden van Nardah Splendour: Bij de Heroes guild, cirkel met druids en het kerkje met de Wine of Zamorak Spooky: Draynor Manor Spooky 2: Haunted Mine Spooky Jungle: Oosten van Tai Bwo Wannai bij Karamja Jungle Stagnant: Noordoosten van Nature Spirit island in Mort Myre Moeras Starlight: Bij de blurite Start: De weg bij Draynor Village Stealing creation: Stealing creation Still Night: Noorden van Lumbridge Stillness: Myreque Dungeon in Morytania Storeroom Shuffle: Storeroom van Path of Glouphrie Storm Brew: Killerwattsdimensie bij Professor Oddenstein in Draynor Manor Stranded: IJspoort bij Trollheim Strange Place: Tijdens een filmpje van A Tail of two Cats Stratosphere: Cosmic altar Strength of Saradomin: Saradomin's Encampment in de God Wars Dungeon Subterranaea: Grot op Waterbirth Island Sunburn: Desert Mining Camp Superstition: Legend's Quest grot in Kharazi Jungle Surok's Theme: What Lies Below Suspicious: Filmpjes van de Monkey Madness quest Shadow: Crandor Isle Slayer: Het begin van de Slayer dungeon Sound of Guthix: While Guthix Sleeps T Tale of Keldagrim: Oosten van Keldagrim Talking Forest: McGrubor's Woods Tears of Guthix: Bij Tears of Guthix natuurlijk Technology: In de gnome glider hangar van Monkey Madness Temple: In de kelder van de tempel op Ape Atoll Temple of Light: Temple of Light uit de Mournings Ends Part II quest Temple of Tribes: Tempel uit Land of Goblins Terrorbird Tussle: Path of Glouphrie Terrible Caverns: Legacy of Seergaze Terrible Tower: In de Slayer tower bij CanifisTerrible Tunnels: Legacy of SeergazeTower: Ten noorden van ArdougneTrade Parade: Grand ExchangeVacant Abyss: Golem quest Time Out: Maze random event Time to Mine: In de mijnen van Keldagrim Tiptoe: In de kelder van Draynor Manor, bij de vampier Title Fight: Champions'Challenge minigame TokTz-Ket-Ek-Mack: Tijdens de quest TokTz-Ket-Dill Tomb Raider: Pyramid Plunder Tomorrow: Bij de kust ten zuiden van Port Sarim Too Many Cooks...: In de keuken van het Goblin Village uit Recipe for Disaster Tournament!: Duel Tournaments in de Duel Arena Trawler: Trawler Trip minigame Trawler Minor: Trawler Trip minigame Tree Spirits: Tree Gnome Village Tremble: Op het pad naar Death Plateau Tribal: Noorden van Shilo Village Tribal 2: Bij de Gnome Glider op Karamja Tribal Background: In het zuidoosten van de Khazari Jungle Trinity: Legends'Guild Trouble Brewing: Trouble Brewing Troubled: Ten zuiden van Yanille en ten westen van het Bandit Camp in de wildernis Troubled Spirit: Spirit of Summer Tune from Dune: Dealing with Scabaras Twilight: In de werkplaats van de Elemental Workshop I quest TzHaar!: TzHaar U Undead Army: Tijdens de quest Defender of Varrock Undead Dungeon: Tarn's Lair Under Sand: Smoking kills Undercurrent: Ten oosten van het Bandit Camp in de wilderness Underground: Bij de dramen tree op Entrana Underground Pass: Underground pass Understanding: Nature altar Unknown Land: Draynor Untouchable: Dream mentor quest Upass: Underground Pass Upcoming: Zuiden van Ardougne V Venomous: Scorpion Pit in de wildernis Venture: Digsite ten zuidoosten van Varrock Venture 2: In de grotten van de Digsite Victory is Mine: Champion Challenge minigame Village: Canifis Vision: Wizard's Tower Volcanic Vikings: Fremennik Isles Voodoo Cult: Grot van de Legends'quest in de Khazari Jungle Voyage: Ten noorden van Baxtorian Falls W Wrong Path: Miniquest Hunt for Surok Waiting for Hunt: Wachtkamer van Fist of Guthix Waking Dream: Minigames van Lunar Diplomacy Wander: Weg tussen Draynor en Falador Warrior: Bij Koschei Deathless van de Fremennik Trials quest Warriors'Guild: Warriors'Guild Waste Defaced: Path of Glouphrie Waterfall: Bij Waterfall Quest Area Waterlogged: In het moeras van Mort Myre Way of Enchanter: In de grot van Lunar Isle Wayward: In de zogre tombe van Gu'Tanoth We are Fairies: Cosmic plane, waar je kunt komen met de Fairy Rings Well of Voyage: Well of Voyage in de Underground Pass Where Eagles Lair: Eagles'Peak quest Wild Isle: Ten zuidoosten van Red Dragon Isle Wild Side: Ten noorden van de Lava Maze in de wilderness Wilderness: Bij de Hobgoblins in de wilderness Wilderness 2: In het oostelijke deel van de Lava Maze Wilderness 3: In de wilderness ten noorden van Goblin Village Wildwood: Ten westen van het Dark Knight's Castle in de wilderness Winter Funfare: Myths of White Lands Witching: Black Knight Outpost in de wildernis Woe of Wyvern: Bij de Wyverns in de Blurite Ore grot Wonder: Ten noordwesten van het Black Knights'Fortress in de wilderness Wonderous: Bij de molen in Hemenster Woodland: Elf Camp in Tirannwn Work Work Work: Tower of Life Workshop: Mining guild Wrath and Ruin: Anger room in Tolna's Rift X Xenophobe: Bij de King Dagganoth op Waterbirth Island Y Yesteryear: Lumbridge Swamps Z Zamorak Zoo: Zamorak's Fortress in de God Wars Dungeon Zanik's Theme: Land of Goblins Zealot: Water Altar Zogre Dance: Bij de Zombie Ogres ten zuidwesten van Castle Wars Zombie Invasion: Tijdens de quest Defender of Varrock Zombiism: Harmony Island